redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eulaliaaaa!/Lunar Stellis Vs. Tibbar the Magic Rabbit
What would happen if Slagar the Cruel met Ballaw de Quincewold? Find out in this hilarious tale! One day, Slagar the horridly ugly fox was taking a stroll around his fortress egotistically named after one of his many names, Lunar Stellis Castle. He took a drink from his well that he had crawled out of (*evil grin* Matthias better watch out!) He was soon intrrupted by a theatrical voice calling out to him. "Soho! This is the lunatic that boasts to have powers far greater than my own! Well laddie buck, prepare to be amazed by Tibbar the Magic Rabbit!" Out of nowhere, a long legged hare leapt out heroically onto the scene. He was clad in Slagar's old Lunar Stellis costume only now, it was stained with bits of food. Slagar's eyes grew clod. "Hah! I could out magic you any day rabbit! Stay right there!" He dashed off to his castle and donned a magical swirling cape. The two "magicians" faced each other and a random squirrelmaid (AKA Celandine) cheered Tibbar on. "Go Tibbar, go Tibbar, go, go, go Tibbar!" Tibbar drew forth a top hat (I don't know where he got it) and disappeared in a poof of smoke. His paw came out of nowhere and he pulled himself out of his own hat. Slagar sneered and started pulling out cloth from his mouth. He pulled it all out and it was the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Tibbar yawned. "Pshaw! Amateur's work, let a master show you how it's done, you cad!" He reached down his throat and pulled out Martin the Warrior's sword. Slagar was panicking. Tibbar was indeed the most magical rabbit to ever have been born. But he would not give up. "Ha! Feast your eyes on Slagar the Invincible!" Tibbar was not amused. "Thought yore name was flippin' Slagar the Cruel, wot wot?" Slagar pulled out a cup of nightshade and chugged it. Tibbar was amazed at the fox's feat. Little did he know, that Slagar had built up an immunity for years. Tibbar clapped his paws. "Well then time for the grand finale!" He pulled off the Lunar Stellis cloak and twirled it around and around and around until... THWACK! CHUNCK! Slagar fell to the ground with a sharp dagger growing out of his middle, he coughed once, then fell over dead. Ballaw took off the Tibbar costume and removed the dagger to clean off in the grass. Mattias popped out of nowhere and paid the hare his fee: A huge load of food. "Thanks for getting rid of Slagar for us Mr. Ballaw." Matthias said. The hare wolfed energetically on a pastie. "No problem old scout. Give Basil my regards wot?" Celandine came out of the bushes and sat next to Ballaw. "Was that the Deadly Dagger of Death?" She asked ditsy as ever. "Yes, the very same I tried to kill you with only Brome got it mixed up with the trick dagger. Silly mouse." Celandine screamed and ran for comfort. Ballaw sighed. Some creatures have no sense of humor. Category:Blog posts